Fly With Me
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: He beamed reassuringly, water droplets forever to sparkle on his face. "Fly with me, Rosette." With a nod, she closed her own wet eyes. They were never to open again. (CR)


_Disclaimer: Mmmm, Chrono-goodness. . ._

_Author's Note: I got the second soundtrack for my birthday, and I love it. Most of the songs, however, are really sad. . . including number 12, which inspired this fic. If you have it, (or have an opportunity to hear it) please give it a listen- now or later. I think you'll hear my inspiration in it too._

_That said, please enjoy!_

**(PLEASE NOTE: I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THE SERIES- ANIME OR MANGA. IF THIS IS CLOSE OR WAY OFF, I CAN'T SAY- AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! So. . . please don't spoil the end or get mad at me if it's off. (sweatdrop)**

**Um. . . yeah. Thanks! XD)**

_X_

_X_

The sound of the last tick resonated in their ears for what seemed like hours- the warm brass of the clock growing suddenly cold on the torn surface of Rosette's bloody chest. Her sapphire pools widened in fear, her heart clenching- lungs emptying of air before she had a chance to prepare herself. A vociferous, strained gasp echoed through the battle-stained clearing, clawing its way out of her mouth as a cold sweat drenched her ragged robe.

It was the beginning of the end. . . and she knew it.

"Rosette. . . !"

Glassy, fear filled eyes hesitantly turned to meet his ruby ones, whole body trembling. "Ch. . . ro. . . no. . ." she wheezed, knees buckling as she began to reach for the devil- wanting nothing more than to feel him beside her, promising to stay. Make the hurt go away. . . tell him all the things she should have when she had had the chance.

He caught her deftly when she tripped over her own feet, gaze sliding up towards the sky. "Rosette!"

Collapsing to the ground in numb grief, the demon didn't realize he was crying until the tears had thoroughly soaked his skin. The red welts upon his cheeks itched terribly, but he didn't care- the one thing that mattered in life was holding her close, so close- cradling her body in his arms and curling his frigid hand around her own. He knew what was happening; had always known to expect it. But nothing in the world could have prepared him for this moment. ". . . Why?" he choked, the words escaping him before he had a chance to stop them, "Why must I cause you nothing but pain. . . !"

Her raspy exhale was his only response. Tightening his grip upon her slender fingers, he gingerly brought the back of her palm to his lips. "Rosette. . . don't go. . ." he begged, frightened into an almost crazed frenzy. Kissing every inch of her stiffening limb, he hugged her battered body desperately, as if trying to physically force more Astral back into her. She wouldn't die- she mustn't die- she couldn't die!

Rosette was his only life line. . . and his only life line was slipping away. "I can't live. . . without you. . ."

The devil felt her rose-petal lips quirk weakly against the bare flesh of his toned stomach, silky hair rubbing against the torn jacket he wore; the clothes stained with Aion's blood. They'd won. . . they'd lost. They'd run out of time.

"Of course. . . you can. . ." she replied in soft forcefulness, struggling to maintain every last drop of spiritual energy that she could. But it was like holding water in cupped hands- impossible.

Releasing her just enough to see her face, Chrono watched blankly as she attempted a playful smirk. "But. . . not if you. . . waste your remaining power. . . like you are." An airy laugh. A cracking grin. A usually sharp gaze slipping out of focus. "Go on. . . revert back. . . to the form that I can beat up. . ."

He didn't.

But he did smile.

". . ." An expression of painful puzzlement crossed the girl's beautiful face. "Chro. . . no. . . ?" What?

"For a devil. . ." he whispered, maroon orbs sliding shut; slowly pushing himself to his knees- and then to his feet, the icy burn of exhaustion already piercing his worn veins, "running out of Astral energy. . . means to die." She stared at him for a moment, confused- before understanding sunk in. Then she smiled in return- thankful and scared; angry and sad.

He beamed reassuringly, water droplets forever to sparkle on his face. "Fly with me, Rosette."

With a nod, she closed her own wet eyes.

They were never to open again.

Taking a deep breath, Chrono leapt into the air- leathery wings unfurling like the darkness of the night; lifting the devil and his beloved high into the blood-red sky- soaring off to touch the horizon.

And he flew and flew and flew and flew. . . until he could fly no more.


End file.
